Viva e lasci il dado
by Miss Melbourne
Summary: Live and let die. Edward is determined to give Bella as many human experiences as possible before she is transformed. This is the story of Bella's list.
1. Chapter 1

Viva e lasci il dado (live and let die)

By Miss Melbourne

Disclaimer: I disclaim, yes you heard me, I disclaim the rights to the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I sat with Edward in my rocking chair. I sat across his lap, facing him, with my chin resting on his shoulder. We had been like this for a while, sitting in silence, consuming eachothers company. I was overwhelmed with the power of our intimacy. Every second I was with Edward was amazing, I was drowning in my lust for him and I never wanted to breathe again, literally, because in about a month, I was to become a vampire.

"Bella," Edward's mild voice sang "You've had plenty of time to think."

I nodded and gultily released myself from Edward and walked over to my desk. I grabbed my notepad and a pen.

We had agreed that I would be changed into a vampire on the 8th of August 2008. (08.08.08) and I had agreed to have as many 'human experiences' as possible before I was transformed. So far, I had been embarassed a number of times including our school's winter dance, karaoke, and not to mention a playing 'truth or dare' with the Cullens'. I made a mental note, once again, to never to play that game with Emmett, ever.

I walked back to Edward and sat down on his lap again and began to write.

_Bella Swan's Last Moments_

I started to deliberate on all the possibilities that I could put down on to this insignificant piece of paper, that was soon to hold my last moments of being a human.

Edward, very slowly, rested his forehead against mine, "I wish that I knew what was going on in your mind." he whispered softly.

"No actually, I don't think you would want to know. I think some pretty strange things."

He laughed and smiled at me and my mind collapsed. I realised how close we were and the only thought I had pressing my lips against his. We stayed like this for a while before I finally tilted my head to kiss him.

My soft lips against his stone lips were the ultimate opposites, but I could never tear myself away from something so perfect.

Edward brought his hands up to both of my cheeks and slowly broke the embrace.

"Okay, lets get started." I said, slightly dissapointed

_Bella Swan's Last Moments_

_Moment Ten:_

_'Family Time' with Charlie._

_Moment Nine:_

_'Family Time' with Renee._

_Moment Eight: _-I hesitated before writing this

_Motorcycling with Jacob._

While writing my list, Edward's face changed into ones of anger, anxiety, happiness and understanding. I could tell he wanted to protest at some of them, but he couldn't deprive me of my last human experiences.

_Moment Seven:_

_Partying with friends._

_Moment Six:_

_Doing something illegal._

_Moment Five:_

_Going to a concert._

_Moment Four:_

_Eating good food._

_Moment Three:_

_'Family Time' with the Cullens'._

_Moment Two:_

_Getting married_

_Moment One:_

_..._

My final moment of being human...

It was such a weird thing to think about... I blushed when I thought of 'loosing my virginity' as my last ever moment, but that couldn't happen untill after my tansformation. I sighed.

And then... an epiphany, I knew what my last moment of being a human would be. And then I began to write...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Please help me**. I _**NEED**_ IDEAS for Bella's last ever moment as a human. any idea at all. PLEASE! (and thankyou if you do... but if you don't then GRRR to you.)

Okay. So... this is the time that you would bring your mouse over to the bottom right corner and review my story, please.

With my other stories, I don't think I will be doing those for quite some time. Sorry to those 3 people who read them.

Bec.


	2. Moment Ten: Family Time with Charlie

_**Thankyou so much**_ to the people who have reviewed, thanks so much for your ideas. I was so happy.

I'm starting a new school soon so things might be a tad hectic and it might take me even l o n g e r to update, sorry it has taken me so long to, (and a massive apology to Juhi that I didn't get to see you… don't cry! Next time I see you we will definitely be doing our super cool super secret super awesome handshake that we made up in Year 8. Oh yeah, and what ever happened to that story with the sugar daddy? Good times in Commerce indeed. Oh my god you know what I just remembered? When Miss Rudrum was looking at our reports and Claire was like "I like your shoes" and Miss Rudrum goes "Bullshit"- that was so funny, ahhh good times.)

This first part is sort of a filler, sorry… but it's better than a poke in the eye.

**Here is a good song to listen to whist reading this chapter: Falling away with you by Muse.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter Two**

'**Family Time' with Charlie**

_I sighed. And then… an epiphany, I knew what my last moment of being human would be. And then I began to write…_

"Why didn't I think of it before?" I whispered "What else would I want to do?" I laughed at myself.

Edward's brow slightly creased

My pen scratched against the notepad loudly in the silent night as I wrote,

_Moment One:_

_Edward Cullen_

"My name?" Edward questioned, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes." I said simply, my eyes staring into his.

"May I ask why?"

"Edward, I love you. I love every single bit of you, for God's sake, Edward, my heart skips a beat when I hear your name, I don't care what time of the day or night it is, where we are, or what we are doing. All I want is for you, Edward Cullen, to be there with me during my last seconds of being a human."

I was lucky that my voice didn't fail me anytime through that little speech, or it would have sounded weak.

Edward didn't say anything, he just held me tighter.

"Why do you love me? I don't deserve you." he said, looking away

I pulled my arm out of Edward's hold and pushed against his cheek until he faced me.

"And I don't deserve you either. We're even." I joked, Edward smiled at me and picked up the list, scanning it briefly.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" he said

"Positive."

"Well… alright."

"Was that hesitation I detected?" I questioned

"It's just that… doing something illegal, Bella? Don't you think that's a little immature?"

"Hey, this is my list, and the only illegal thing I've ever done was steal a pack of gum from the corner store when I was eight years old and Renee made me take it back, so it doesn't even count. It's not like I'm going to rob a bank."

Edward looked like he was holding back laughter, "She made you take it back?"

"I don't think you realise how humiliating that is having some old lady watch you like a hawk for the next nine years every time you walk into that store because of a stupid pack of gum," I looked at Edward's almost exploding face "Go on, you can laugh." I sighed

And he did, for quite sometime which I found quite annoying. I scowled at him and when he saw my face it made him laugh even more.

I got under my bed covers, burying my face in my pillow

"Your mean." I told him,

"And your acting like a child."

I lifted my head and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Come on, love. Go to sleep, you have a whole day with Charlie tomorrow you know. Moment Ten."

"Hoorah."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead, pushing back my hair.

"Goodnight, darling." he whispered, dazzling me.

"Goodnight." I whispered back, breathless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke before Edward returned. I lay in my bed while I tried to decide what Charlie and I would do for my last moment with him. I wasn't the outgoing, fishing trips kind of person, and Charlie definitely wouldn't have wanted to go out on his day off. I supposed it was down to good old conversation during commercials.

"Hey, Dad." I said casually, "What are you watching?"

"Oh, just the Lakers and the Knicks. It's nearly over." He replied _(AN: I'm sorry they are the only two American teams I know, do both of them play basketball? Whoops…)_

"Oh." I actually had no idea what he was talking about, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." He kept his head towards the screen but I heard the surprise in his voice.

"So, when is your flight out to Phoenix?" he asked

"Tomorrow night."

"Have you started packing?"

"Not yet," I admitted "I will later."

"Okay, just as long as your organised."

I laughed once, "Yeah, I'll be alright. I just thought we should spend today together."

"Why is that?" he asked

"Well, I am going to be in Phoenix until the day before the wedding," Well, at least, that's what he thinks_,_ I will be at the Cullen's' for about two weeks "So I'm not going to see you for 3 weeks."

"Oh, right." he said

"And I won't see you that much tomorrow because I'm going to La Push and then a party at Jessica's."

"Well, it's nice that you would spend this time with me." He smiled at patted my arm, "Love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Dad."

Oh, no. I could feel the lump in my throat. I thought it would be best to leave the room before Charlie realised that I was about to cry for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to go pack my bags." I said and almost jumped out of my seat.

"Alright then." said Charlie

Once I had escaped to my room and closed my door I buried my face in my hands, tears were flowing now.

"Are you alright?"

I was unable to speak, I stayed in my position.

"Bella?"

I sniffed as a response.

Edward silently walked over to me and put his arms around me. I held onto his shirt and sobbed. He gently held my head with one hand close to his chest. We stayed like this for a long time, until Charlie called to me from downstairs.

"Bella! The pizzas are here!"

"Are you alright?" Edward asked again

This time I was able to answer, "Yes, thankyou."

"I will be waiting here." he said, as he gently released me.

I nodded my head, wiped my eyes a few times and opened the door, "Thankyou." I said to Edward before closing the door behind me.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I wouldn't have wanted to stay awake and face the sadness that overwhelmed me. Well, I guess _Moment Ten: Family Time with Charlie _was over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Review, perhaps?**

**Yes, I think so.**

**Please, it can even be one word, seriously.**

**But maybe not… I mean if your going to take the trouble to review then you may as well write, you know, a sentence.**

**(Tee hee hee, I am silly. XD)**


	3. Motorcycling with Jacob

**Chapter THREE - Motorcycling with Jacob**

**Lets just clear something up: the title for the story **_**Viva e lasci il dado **_**means **_**live and let die **_**and is in ITALIAN- the reason that it is in Italian will come later in the story. If you are a clever cookie then you may figure it out.**

**Oh yes, and I realise that the moments are going to be out of order, but that is mostly for convenience.**

**Also if you don't find this chapter all that good, you may blame my extreme dislike for Jacob…**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don**__**'**__**t own anything of the Twilight series by the oh so talented Stephenie Meyer.**_

**We good now?**

**Cool beans. **:)

(Oh and one more thing… if you have ever listened to "This is Miami" by Slander Klienenberg, do you notice that the first think that he sings is this is NOT Miami and then for about a minute after all of the other cities he sings like 10 times this IS Miami… I always thought that was stupid. However I do love the song.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There was only the soft hum of Edward's Volvo as we drove to the borderline of the La Push area. I felt as if there was nothing to say, or if I did say something, then I would have regretted it. I wanted to apologise for putting Edward in an uncomfortable position, but when I tried to he told me, "This is your life, Bella. Just because I dislike one of your friends, that doesn't mean that I will forbid you from seeing him for the last time."

Jake was there with both motorbikes at the borderline. Edward helped me out of the car, and kissed me very quickly on the lips, looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "Please, be careful."

"I will." I promised.

After the car disappeared, Jacob tossed a helmet towards me,

"Safety first." he joked.

"Ha." I replied sarcastically

It had been a long time since I last attempted riding a motorcycling and something I would ather have forgotten, but it was something that Jacob and I really connected with. I hopped onto the bike, nearly falling over the other side. Jacob muttered something about "not even starting the engine yet" and helped me onto the bike correctly.

"So, do you remember how to use the gears?"

"Yes," I replied, confidently, starting the engine, the bike rumbled below me, "I think I'm ready to go." I said, tilting forward as I had seen the people in the movies do.

"That's great, Bella. But, first you have to take your hand off the brake so we can actually go."

"Ah," I said, looking down at the brake handle, my knuckles white around the handlebars. I slowly released my hand and felt the circulation move through them.

"Now you're ready," said Jacob, starting his motorbike, "First one to that sign wins."

"You're on." I said

"3...2...1...GO!"

The motorbike lurched forward but surprisingly, I held on to lose to Jacob by a far margin.

We rode for a few hours until it was nearly time to meet Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I have to-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because Jacob had me in an embrace so tight I could barely breathe.

"Jake-" I squeaked out,

"I love you, Bella. Remember that." He said, loosening his tight grip.

"I love you, too. I will miss you, you know."

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, I think I will miss you too."

"You think?" I said, teasingly.

"Well, I'm not sure what I will miss; it's really a toss up between your clumsiness and your poor motorbike riding skills."

I laughed.

"No, _That__'__s_ what I'm going to miss the most."

Tears were threatening to fall out of both our eyes. I turned my head to find Edward's Volvo in the distance, "Well, goodbye, Jacob." I said, escaping the clasp reluctantly.

Jacob was turned around focusing himself on his motorbike, "Goodbye, Bella." he whispered, his voice breaking.

I turned on my heel and walked quickly to Edward's car. Once in the car, I closed my eyes, leaned back into my seat and sighed. Edward lightly traced a large scrape on the inside of my forearm, from tripping on the gravel road.

"Are you alright?" whispered Edward, grabbing my hand.

I opened my eyes, "Yes," I said, squeezing his cool hand back, understanding that he wasn't just talking about the scar.

"I believe that Alice has requested your presence at our house."

"To get me ready?" I guessed the rest of his answer.

Edward chuckled and stopped the car engine, we are here already? I thought

"Yes," said Edward leaning in to kiss me on the forehead.

"Fantastic." I said

Suddenly, the car door opened and I was lifted out of the car swiftly by Alice. "We have a lot of work to do, look at your hair, Bella! Get into the shower immediately."

"Yes, ma'am." I said and entered the elegant Cullen bathroom.

I opened the shower screen to see a short black dress hanging on the door handle, I took it gratefully, reminding myself to thank Alice later for somehow always choosing the right thing for me to wear and entered Alice's bedroom.

"Alice, I think it would be best if you did my hair." I said.

"Yes, it would." She said and ushered me into a chair.

It only took her a matter of seconds to get my hair into a slightly messy bun, but somehow perfect too.

"Thank you." I said standing up and looking at myself in the mirror.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Edward sauntered in, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He said into my ear.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

He took my hand and led me out of the room and down the stairs, carefully. We passed Emmett playing _Guitar Hero_ in the living room, the computerized crowd cheering; _"__You rock!__"_ said a voice.

"I know," said Emmett, waving and blowing kisses to the pretend crowd, I giggled and he turned around, "Wow, Bella, you look nice. Have fun tonight."

I smiled and felt my face heat up again, "Thanks, I will."

"Edward, remember, Alice will want that dress back in one piece, so don't you guys get too rowdy…" said Emmett, suggestively.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, blushing even more.

We walked out the door with the sound of Emmett's laughter following us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Author's Note sorry

**I apologise for the authors note but I have decided to take a short break for two weeks from writing the story because I have started a new school this week and I am finding things rather hectic.**

**As soon as I sort myself out then I will be posting up new chapters.**

**Sorry!**

**IMPORTANT: Bella will be doing something illegal in the later chapters because it's on her list. Got any ideas? ANY AT ALL I WILL TAKE THEM, SERIOUSLY.**

OMG! Do you want to hear my story? I don't care; I am going to tell you anyway. SO I have recently started to catch the bus called the 513 but there is another 513 bus across the street (which I didn't know about) ok and so the 513 came and I caught it and I'm sitting on the bus and then like an hour later I realise that I have NO FREAKING IDEA where I am! So I started to freak out a bit and called my mum and I was like "I think I'm lost..." so then my mum told me what to tell the bus driver and so I had to give the bus driver directions to where I wanted to go and he's like "Yeah, we will be there in half an hour." in his heavy Greek accent so it was more like "Half hour! Half hour I take you there!" and it turns out that not only did I catch the wrong bus on the wrong side of the road, I also missed the stop that I could have gotten off at because I think I was too busy checking out this really hot person on the bus and changing the song on my iPod. So yeah, crap day today.


	5. Dinner with Friends

**I got a total of two reviews for my last chapter, which was disappointing. Your reviews really help me to shape the story and my writing skills so that you can enjoy the story more. Also, I know that the story is going slowly at the moment but I have to finish the list before a storyline type thing happens. Be patient. **

**Thank you to those two awesome people for reviewing, here, have a virtual hi five.slap Nice. XD**

Disclaimer: I disclaim the rights to anything of the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Wow, Bella, you look nice. Have fun tonight.__"__ Said Emmett_

_I smiled and felt my face heat up again, "__Thanks, I will.__"_

"_Edward, remember, Alice will want that dress back in one piece, so don__'__t you guys get too rowdy…" said Emmett, suggestively._

"_Emmett!" I exclaimed, blushing even more._

_We walked out the door with the sound of Emmett__'__s laughter following us._

"How many things have you crossed off your list?" Edward asked me as we drove to Port Angeles in the sunset.

"Two so far." I replied.

"You know that there's only three weeks until we get married."

I swallowed, "Yes."

"Is that enough time for you to finish the list?"

I traced my fingers along the arm he was using to steer the wheel with, glittering in all its glory in the nearly set sun. "Yes, it should be. I did two things today, so it should work out."

Edward took my hand and stared intently into my eyes, "Bella, if you are having second-"

"Stop," I said staring right back. "Firstly, I would never have second thoughts about you, Edward. I love you and I want this more than anything in the entire universe. Secondly, please turn your head to face the road!" my voice getting more hysterical as every second passed.

Edward smiled, pressed his smooth lips my hand and obediently looked out toward the road. After a short pause I turned my attention to the necklace I had borrowed from Alice.

"Edward?" I asked, playing with the black beads

"Hmm?" he answered

"Thank you for allowing me to complete the list. It really does mean a lot to me."

He took one of my hands and squeezed it gently. I continued to fiddle with the necklace with my other hand.

"That's quite alright, my love. You know that all I want you to do is enjoy the time that you have."

I furrowed my eyebrows so it looked like I was concentrating on the beads. I knew where he was leading to,

"You know that if you wanted to you could… change your mind…" he trailed off

I slowly inhaled and let the beads fall against my chest with a _klack _of them knocking together. I sharply exhaled and calmly answered him.

"Edward. Please you have to know that I want, no, need this to happen. I _cannot live _without you, I know that it seems that doing this list is making me sad and regretful but it is only giving me closure. Completing this list is making me more excited and determined to become a vampire. Please, you must understand this, Edward."

"Yes, I understand."

The answer he gave me was not in Edward's normal, beautiful voice. It sounded almost… robotic. The smile was only appearing on his face as an image, it did not reach his cold eyes. He did not understand, rather he was forced to know. I squeezed Edward's hand tightly and he turned his head to face me.

"I love you," I said slowly and strongly "I _want_ to become a vampire."

Edward's eyes melted and revealed an expression I had never seen before in his deep, topaz eyes- vulnerability. "I love you." I repeated.

He smiled and I melted of happiness because this time, his eyes were smiling too.

"Alright, Bella. Alright."

I smiled and instead of following the patterns of the necklace, I followed the patterns of Edward's forearm, his defined muscles, and his perfectly soft and smooth skin.

Edward brought the car to a gentle stop; we had arrived in Port Angeles right on time. In the distance I saw Jessica waving. I waved back. I grabbed the handbag that was at my feet and opened the car door.

"Bella, you can't take my arm with you everywhere."

I looked down to see that I was still holding Edward's wrist.

"Oh." I said and regretfully let go.

"I love you, Bella," He said whist leaning in. He kissed me sweetly on the lips and resumed a driving position "Have fun."

"I will." I said, getting out of the car. I closed the door and he started the engine.

The electric window came down half way.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful." He said, smirking as he drove away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jessica.

"You know, I still can't believe you are going out with Edward Cullen," she said, trying to hide her jealousy. I laughed, she failed miserably. "Come on, let's go inside." I said

We entered the restaurant, the smell of pizza and the warmth was welcoming. I remembered this restaurant well, it was the first time I came here that Edward had been, well, my savior. We made our way over to the table with a few people including Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. I smiled and waved to everyone as I sat down. We talked about school and holidays before our food arrived. I was having the mushroom ravioli because I remembered I liked it the last time I was here. However, this time, I wasn't enjoying it as much. I wondered why before Lauren decided to talk to me, a rare occasion.

"So, Bella, why did you decide to organize this?" she asked, giving a hint of sink-eye. It seemed that everyone was keen to hear my answer because it was noticeably quieter at the table.

"Well, I just thought it would be something nice to do before we all split up at the end of this year."

"Oh. That's nice." She said, more like spat.

After that I didn't hear from Lauren for the rest of the night.

After Angela and Ben left along with Lauren and Eric, it was Jessica and I discussing college with Mike acting as a lovely third wheel. I supposed he finally got tired when he checked his cell phone for the time.

"Jess, we should go, my dad will be waiting." He said

"Oh, okay. Well, it was really nice of you to do this, Bella." She said, getting up from her chair

"Yeah, I am really glad it turned out nicely." I said, grabbing my handbag and walking out the door with them.

"I'll see you next week! Can you believe it will be our last week of high school ever?"

"No, I can't." I laughed, "Cya, Jess. Bye, Mike."

I was expecting Edward's Volvo to be waiting for me, a clue that I was too dependent on him. Instead, I saw my faveourite red truck waiting for me with the keys laying nicely for me along with a note that was addressed to Miss Swan. I smiled as I recognised his familiar handwriting:

_Bella darling,_

_I will not be with you tonight as I have gone to hunt with Alice in the mountains. I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Until then, please be safe. I love you forever._

_Edward._

Edward went hunting with Alice, he once said that she was the most supportive. I wonder what that means, I pondered. Maybe I could understand when I was finally transformed. Three and a half weeks. I exhaled and grinned, 'Wow.' I thought. I couldn't wait. During the drive home, I was incredibly bored 'this silence is killing me' I thought. I decided to put on the radio, but nothing good was on. I sighed heavily, annoyed, fidgety. I had nothing to do.

I arrived at the Cullen's house and entered. It was quiet as usual, the only could I could hear clearly was the Grandfather clock ticking on the wall.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I sat on a couch in the living room and began to twiddle my thumbs. I saw Carlisle and Esme were talking in the dining room, but I could not hear them.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I heard the clicking of heels above my head from upstairs, Rosalie. But they stopped as she exited the house with Jasper. He must have felt my curiosity as he answered "We are window shopping for a new car, we will be back soon." I smiled at him and he silently closed the front door.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I sighed heavily and sunk into the couch. Gosh, there was nothing to do! Without Edward, it was strange; of course it was only one night. But, I felt so _alone_. As if it was only me in this white, immaculate house.

Tick. Tock. TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK.

Only me and that damn clock! It seemed as if it was getting louder, taunting me and my loneliness. "Shut up." I said under my breath. Wait, this is stupid. I think I just talked to a clock.

**TICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCKTICKTOCK**

So now it was laughing, somehow, even louder at my stupidity as well. Alright, that's it! I had to do something, anything to shut up that clock. I stood up and marched right past the eerie, stupid, mocking, idiotic clock and up the stairs to a room I had never been in before, Emmett's room.

I lightly knocked three times to make sure it was alright for me to enter, even though he would have easily heard me approaching.

"Come in." I heard Emmett answer, and I quietly did. Emmett was sitting on a large cream coloured couch, matching the tones of the walls and carpet. I recognised a few throw pillows and magazines on a small table also containing a few bottles of nail polish as Rosalie's doing. For some reason, I was mildly shy about being in Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"Emmett," I approached, "I am bored and I need to do something to entertain me."

He dropped the book he was reading and his face turned to a mock shocked look, "And you would call upon me to cure your boredom? Well, I am honored."

"Well, you are the only one left in the house…" I trailed off, bursting his bubble.

He gave a look of sadness and I returned a disapproving look, he smiled.

"Sorry, Bella, but I already have plans… and if you wanted to join me… I think Edward would actually kill me."

"Oh, come on, Emmett. Please?" I begged

He shook his head.

"Please? Please? Pleeeeease?" I said, pouting.

He looked at me, his eyes squinted. "All right." He sighed; we both walked out the door of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Edward is going to murder me." He muttered, as we entered the garage.

Emmett gracefully sat in his Jeep whilst I scrambled miserably; he laughed and pulled me into my seat. After composing myself, my excitement kicked in.

"Alright!" I said, clapping my hands together once, "What are we doing?"

"Now, Bella, you are going to have to wait till we get there, because half of the fun is going to be watching your facial expression when you find out. Also, it does give you a chance to cross off another thing on your list."

"Which one?" I asked

He grinned evilly, "The illegal one."

With that the engine roared to life and he stated laughing like an evil maniac. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I slapped him on the arm; even though it wouldn't have hurt him at all he stopped and made a sad face, rubbing his arm. "Oww."

"Shut up and drive, Emmett." I said.


	6. An Illegal Stunt

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Emmett gracefully sat in his Jeep whilst I scrambled miserably; he laughed and pulled me into my seat. After composing myself, my excitement kicked in._

"_Alright!" I said, clapping my hands together once, "What are we doing?"_

"_Now, Bella, you are going to have to wait till we get there, because half of the fun is going to be watching your facial expression when you find out. Also, it does give you a chance to cross off another thing on your list."_

"_Which one?" I asked_

_He grinned evilly, "The illegal one."_

_With that the engine roared to life and he stated laughing like an evil maniac. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_I slapped him on the arm; even though it wouldn't have hurt him at all he stopped and made a sad face, rubbing his arm. "Oww."_

"_Shut up and drive, Emmett." I said._

"So, if I wasn't coming with you tonight. You would still be doing this illegal thing, which you still have yet to tell me exactly what that is." I asked Emmett as we sped down the highway.

"Yes, but it's not like I do this often." He said, defensively.

"Ah, I see." I said

"We are here." He said, pulling over on a poorly lit long, empty road. We both got out of the Jeep. My eyes squinted to see out in the dark night. In the distance, I saw five figures. One of them walked towards us.

"Who is that?" I asked, quietly.

"That is the person we are competing against." Emmett replied

I could see the person clearly now, he had a shaved head, lightly covered with blonde hair. He was wearing all black with a leather jacket. He had a strong build and was not a vampire. He could have been intimidating, but next to Emmett, he was nothing.

"Nick." Said Emmett

"Emmett." replied Nick, "Same rules as always, as soon as Kate drops her hands, go. We playing for pinks?"

''Pinks?' I had heard that before,' I thought. 'Oh no. Pink slips. Oh no, absolutely not.'

"Yes." said Emmett, smiling "See you at the line."

They shook hands and Nick walked back to his car. Emmett turned to look at me, "And the penny drops." He muttered.

"There is no way that I am doing this! I am not drag racing!" I cried, shaking my head repeatedly.

"Relax, you will be safe in the passenger seat, and I guarantee we will win. Besides, you wanted to do something illegal anyway. Miss Daughter-Of-The-Chief-Of-Police."

Well, he had me there. I took a deep breath and opened the door of the Jeep without a word.

I must have checked my seatbelt a million times as we approached the 'starting line' when in reality it was just a girl, Kate I think her name was, dressed in skimpy clothing, holding a handkerchief in the air.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" she called

There was a roar from Nick's car and then Emmett's. I gripped my seat so tightly my knuckles were turning white. I looked across to the other car with Nick inside it. Emmett looked across as well and made a hand signal to Nick with his hand as if to say, 'I'm watching you.'

"Ready?" called Kate

The onlookers at the finish line were cheering Nick's name.

'Oh God, help!' I thought.

"GO!" she yelled, bringing down both her arms quickly.

I was thrust back into my seat as we sped off. I wasn't sure what speed we were going, but I was sure that I didn't want to know. I looked across to Nick's car, we had a marginal lead, but he was catching up.

"He's catching up, Emmett!" I yelled over the car's booming engine.

He laughed, "Not for long."

And then somehow, I was forced even further back into the seat. I could feel we were going faster than ever before, even faster than a normal speed for a Cullen.

Emmett was right; we gained a clear lead and crossed the finish line before Nick had.

We slowed down and came to a stop, it was over. I loosened my grip on the seat and breathed in and out deeply. I smiled, I felt like I was floating and carefree.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?"

"I cannot believe I just did that." I laughed, "That's... wow."

"So, do you think you will ever do that again?" he asked.

"Oh God, no! You couldn't pay me."

We laughed.

"So, can we go home now?"

"Sure." He said, as we advanced home.

"Emmett? Thank you. I have been very entertained, with your company, tonight."

"You are most welcome," he said, "However, since Edward will kill me when he finds out, I will have to be extremely careful with my thoughts around him and you will have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. Understand?"

"Of course. I promise."

He smiled, "Good."

As soon as we approached the Cullen's' house, I almost collapsed on Edward's couch, unable to move from how drained I was, to the large bed that was now in Edwards room for my benefit. In a matter of minutes, I was asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Thanks to Bec or never.stop.smilingxx for the absurd idea. _

Okay, so apparently you shouldn't trust the Microsoft word translator for translating the very important title of your story into something wrong. Special thanks to tarantio  for clearing that one up, so **be very aware that I will be changing the title of the story to ****'Vivi e Lascia Morire'.**

Last chapter, I kind of whinged about how I wasn't getting reviews, well thank you so so so much to goldeneyesx, Fanpire2013, Junowazzagodess, Starrletta11, dancingchickie, tarantio, jenncrazyy909, never.stop.smilingxx, Orphan Ashley, Sushisan6, maximum-calories, wherthewild1s-trulyare, mornir-brightflame, xtina-chan, A Big Confusion, whatsername23, Cpenguin08, catchadream, monkie-lover and softballchica12 for reviewing over the course of the story.

_Thank-you hi five!slap and click_


	7. The Morning After

AN EPIC APOLOGY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT IN HISTORY

I don't own Twilight, actually in case you didn't know it's by this awesome writer, Stephenie Meyer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Bella POV**

I awoke to see two of the most stunning eyes I have ever known, the remains of a dream cascading away out of my mind.

"Honestly, the dreams you must be having, Bella." smiled Edward

I cringed internally and decided to change the subject, hopefully avoiding embarassment. I noticed that I was laying on the comfortable bed, Edward must have moved me through the night without me waking.

"You moved me from the couch?"

"Yes, it was odd that you fell asleep there...why?" his brow slightly upturned

It seemed that keping my 'stunt' a secret was going to be more difficult than I first thought.

"I...guess I was just really tired."

I had always been a terrible liar, and I knew that Edward saw right through me. Thankfully, I was saved by two sharp knocks at the door. I sat up as gracefully as possible in the unbelieveably soft bed before Edward answered, "Come in."

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett?" Esme called from the kitchen. I entered to find her cooking?

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, Bella needs to eat. Right?"

"I guess so."

"Could you call her please?"

I inhaled ready to yell up at them, but Esme sent me up to _politely_ ask Bella. I ran up the stairs and knocked twice on Edward's door.

_Okay now_, I thought to myself, _don't think about last night, whatever you do. Play it cool._

I opened the door and saw Edward holding Bella on the bed.

"Hey, Bella. Esme made you breakfast." _Oh yeah, I am so cool._

"Really? Wow. That's so nice of her." she said whilst clambering out of the bed. Edward followed swiftly behind her, pausing for a second before exiting the room, turning to me.

"Why are you singing _My Sharona_? in your head. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, "It's just stuck in my head."

After a long glare, Edward finally left behind Bella, down the stairs cautiously. _Thank God._ I silently said to myself._ That was close. I don't think he suspects that Bella and I went drag raci-_

**Bella POV**

Edward and I entered the kitchen to witness quite a scene. Esme had made a mountain of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Oh my God. Wow. Esme, thankyou so much!"

I sat down at the kitchen table while Edward offered me a plate. Before I took it, it was shattered to pieces on the floor. I looked up at Edward, he was furious.

"You. Did. WHAT?"

_Oh crap._ Edward wasn't looking at me he was looking past me at Emmett that had appeared at the kitchen door, his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Bella. It slipped out. It's very hard to control your own thoughts."

"That's understandable." I sighed and turned to Edward, now on the opposite side of where he dropped the plate, that Esme was now cleaning up silently. Edward's hands were gripping the table extreamly tightly, his knuckles showing through his skin.

"Please, tell me that I heard wrong." he said as calmy as possible to me.

There was a short and sharp before I answered vagely. "I don't want to lie to you." I whispered

The table was crushed to a powder with Edward's stone hands. He growled with anger at Emmett. I jumped in my chair at the sudden sound of the now non existant table. I knew Edward would be mad when he found out but looking at him now with his seemingly black eyes and clenched jaw, I didn't know what he would do. Was he going to attack Emmett?!

I found my feet and stood in front of the two, "Wait! It's my fault. I convinced Emmett to take me."

I took a step towards Edward, his terrifying expression remaining the same.

"Besides, nothing happened. I'm absolutely fine."

I took another step towards him and tried to meet his eyes. "Edward." I said, but he didn't respond. "_Edward._"

He finally looked down into my eyes, I was surprised how he could see right into me.

"Why?" he pleaded quietly.

"I don't know," I replied "but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am fine. Please don't be angry." I said, my voice getting weaker as I talked and slipping into a pleading whisper.

There was an unbearable silence.

Edward looked at Emmett with one last glare and looked back down at me. He relaxed his jaw.

"Thankyou." I said and pressed my lips softly to his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"Whipped." muttered Emmett just before dissapearing before Edward could react irrationally.

As Edward and the rest of the Cullens' would be hunting today, it would just be Alice and I today. I smiled, looking foward to a relaxing day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Review?


End file.
